Karaoke Party!
by Tsukino Luna
Summary: Oh yeah! Starring Pop Stars Jay the Unseen, Moses Sandor and the rest of the TOTALLY bored Fun Bunch... and this is what they thought up of... A ‘KARAOKE FEST!’ while Jay completely regrets ever agreeing to Moses' stupid bet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Tales of Legendia or any of the characters, places, or anything else but the plot.

**AN:**This is the story of what happens between the time of after the main story and before the character quests start.

Chapter 1 

It was THE most boring day that anyone could have ever lived, and it had finally made its way to Werites Beacon. Even the most enthusiastic Norma, and the energetic Moses, could not find anything to do. Grune, who was always having fun no matter what she did, was actually bored. The streets of Werites Beacon was usually filled with many different sounds, children laughing, women gossiping, people arguing... but today, the streets were dead silent. Will had gone out to one of the Monuments to go see a newly discovered monster and would not be back until later that day. Senel, Shirley and Chloe were hunting down monsters that came too close to the city, Moses was hanging out at the camp he and his boys were staying at. Norma was just walking around town being bored, Grune was gardening at Will's house, and Jay was at the Oresoren Village, as usual. Everyone, besides Will, was totally bored, and everything else, that seemed alive, was bored. Anyhow, the (not so) Fun Bunch, excluding Will at the moment, decided to meet at the Fountain Plaza to find something interesting to do.

"So have you decided on what to do?" Senel questioned Moses.

"Hey! Ain't y'all supposed to be thinkin' of somethin' to do too?" Moses complained.

"Well, you and Norma were the ones who called us here wasn't it now?" Jay rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You little... oh whatever, anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could have a party!" Moses exclaimed happily.

"...but isn't that all we ever do?" Norma whined.

"Not just a party... A KARAOKE PARTY!" Moses jumped up and down, "YEEHAW!"

"...you're not serious," Jay was wide-eyed.

"Course I am!" Moses stopped jumping.

"Well, then I pass," Jay started to walk away.

"……I think someone's chicken," Moses muttered quietly but just loud enough for the young ninja to catch.

"What did you say?" Jay glared at Moses.

"I said 'someone's chicken'!" and Moses started to dance around, imitating a chicken. "Or, gasp! Are you lackin' the talent to sing?"

Jay flushed with rage but said calmly, "are you sure you're not just saying that to make yourself feel better, because _you_ can't sing?"

"Is that a challenge I'm hearin', comin' outta that tiny mouth of yers?" Moses and Jay were nose to nose by then.

"Why would I challenge an idiot who can hardly speak properly, to sing?" Jay grinned when he saw Moses' expression.

"Oh yea? Then, I'm gonna challenge you, to a Karaoke Fest at the Fountain Plaza!" Moses exclaimed.

"... you're not serious..." Jay gapped at him.

"Aww, is little Jay chicken to sing in fronta people?" Moses started to poke his head and started to laugh, "oh, I fergot, YOU CAN'T SING!"

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN! I ACCEPT YOUR STUPID CHALLENGE!" Jay declared.

"Alrigh'! Now things are gonna get interestin'!" Moses turned and grinned at the rest of the party. "Y'all 'ear that? Jay's gonna sing a song fer us!"

"...whatever..." Jay grumbled.

"So lets meet at the Fountain Plaza tonight, and we'll get everything set up for our party!" Norma giggled madly.

"Oh, this will be so much fun!" Grune did her Grunish smile.

"Umm... by the way," Chloe started. "Do _WE _have to participate as well?"

"Yea, do we?" Senel asked awkwardly.

"Course y'all have to join in too! It wouldn't be any fun if it were just me 'n Jay, now would it?" Moses stepped towards them. "Of course, the old man's gotta join in too! Oh and Jay, go get those Scallop Brothers of yers too!"

**_Checking up on Will..._**

Will was going to be in a very surprising situation when he gets back from his little adventure. As he traveled through the last corridor on the way out, he suddenly had a awkward feeling in his stomach and he sweat dropped, "I have a strange feeling that I don't want to go home..."

_**Checking up on Jay...**_

"_Oh god, why did I have to agree to that stupid challenge! Why, why, WHY! Did I do something to deserve this predicament! Well, maybe besides calling Moses a stupid bandit, and sometimes making fun of Norma and Moses, and... wait, why does everything include Moses? That stupid bandit... argh! I'm doing it again! Oh whatever..._" Jay noticed that he had already reached the Oresoren Village. He entered the Scallop Brothers' house and was greeted by them, "welcome home, Jay! Ors!"

"What's wrong Jay? You seem troubled," Quppo looked up at him.

"It's nothing, Quppo..." Jay smiled. "That stu... I mean, Moses, wanted you three to attend this 'party' of his tonight, in Werites Beacon at the Fountain Plaza."

"Really! We love parties!" the three Oresoren brothers jumped up and down happily.

"_Well as long as they're happy..._" Jay thought with a sigh.

Well, that wasn't too long of a chapter but yea, hope you enjoyed it. Now I have to think of songs to make these people sing! Mwahahaha! Please R & R!

Oh yea! And now, here's the backstage part of the story with the Fun Bunch!

Jay: Oh... My... God... Do I really have to sing!

Me: Oooh yeah... I'm gonna make you sing alright...

Jay: I though Moses was evil... and stupid...

Me: Well, who's stupid now, huh? You accepted his STUPID challenge!

Jay: Yea, but you're the author remember?

Me: ... I just enjoy torturing you...?

Jay: So you just felt like 'Oh lets make today, torture Jay day', huh?

Me: Yuppy! Hey, you can make rhymes!

Jay: Please, don't start that again... I even rhyme with your name... And many other things that I wouldn't want to...

Moses: Hey, I want to join this thing too!

Me: Sure, you always make things interesting!

Jay: Wait a second... checks back to one of the other records of the backstage... YOU CALLED ME A HALF PINT!

Moses: Gulp Uh oh...

Me: Run Moses, RUN! He's got a dagger... Hey wait, why is he pointing it at me?

Moses: Because you're making this skit up?

Me: Oh crap...

Save the author! Take my brother instead! I hope you enjoyed the show! We'll be back in the next chapter! Oh and by the way, I'd like to thank my little brother Sean for helping me write this little skit! Woohoo go lil' bro!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Mwahahaha! Finally, I can make them all sing! Although, I'm not sure if making them sing is all that good of an idea... Anyhow, another disclaimer: I don't own ToL or any of the songs used in this story! Unless I decided on making a song up that is...

Chapter 2

_**Previously...**_

"It's nothing, Quppo..." Jay smiled. "That stu... I mean, Moses, wanted you three to attend this 'party' of his tonight, in Werites Beacon at the Fountain Plaza."

"Really! We love parties!" the three Oresoren brothers jumped up and down happily.

"_Well as long as they're happy..._" Jay thought with a sigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay decided to walk back to Werites Beacon instead of taking the duct, he just wanted to take his time and drag himself there before he had to humiliate himself in front of everyone in the whole city. "_Ahhh! I can't believe I'm seriously going to make myself do this! I am never going to be able to show my face in that city again..._" Jay shook his head trying to clear it up and turned to the three Oresorens, "I need to sing and I don't know what song to sing, do you guys know any songs besides your Oresoren songs?" That was a stupid question, of course they only knew Oresoren songs, they were Oresorens after all... "Of course, we know a lot of other songs too!" Quppo piped up.

"Here, listen to this while we walk to Werites Beacon," Pippo pulled out a CD player out of nowhere.

"What is this thing?" Jay stared at the strange machine.

"Umm... well... don't question things and just use it!" Poppo took the headphones and put it over his ears.

"Wow, I can hear music from this thing!" Jay listened to each song as they made their way towards Werites Beacon.

It had already grown dark by the time they got back and they could see lights of all colors coming from the Fountain Plaza. The four of them saw a bunch of people crowding the place, but were blocked from entering the plaza by the Bantam Bouncers. "Please stay back, good people!" they heard Curtis from somewhere in the center of the crowd.

"They are still setting up so please come back in an hour or so!" they could also hear Isabella's voice as well.

Jay stared at the crowd of people that were there, "Oh...My...God! That stupid bandit invited everyone in town!"

"Please, calm down Jay! Ors!" Poppo held back a raging Jay who was preparing to attack Moses with his daggers.

"Poppo, please! I need to go find that stupid idiot and kick his sorry..." before he could finish, Quppo covered his mouth.

"Jay! There are children here!" they looked around and found that little children appeared out of nowhere.

"Fine, lets just get in there, so I can get this over with..." Jay sighed in defeat.

The four made their way to the plaza and snuck in without the Bouncers seeing them, and were amazed at the sight, the plaza was transformed into a beautiful stage filled with chairs and lightings of all sorts.

"Jay! I see you made it to our little party," Jay was greeted by Moses with his goofy grin. "You ready to get yer little butt kicked by me and my song?"

"You wish," Jay turned his back to him. "I am going to wipe the stage with that mop-like hair of yours!"

"Enough, you two!" Will appeared, once again, with his Mighty Fist of Fury.

"Ow..." Jay and Moses both clutched their heads in pain.

"Now get ready you two, because you're not the only ones in the show, remember!" Norma appeared on the stage with a microphone.

"Yup, that's right! Everyone's gonna sing, except for, you-know-who," Moses lowered his voice glancing over at Will.

"Why not Will?" Jay asked confused.

"Hattie told us, whatever we do, don't let her dad sing or else..." Norma had walked off the stage and made her way to them. "She said, that he's terrible, and she'd know, he sings in the shower!"

Jay gave her a disgusted look, "and you two were discussing this about Will, why?"

"Well, we were over at Teach's place to pass some time, and Moses was taking a shower, then he started singing and it reminded me to tell Hattie to come too. Then I told her about that, and she told me all about Teach being in there and gave me 20 reasons why he can't participate in the singing part..."

Jay stared at her bug-eyed, he had never heard anyone talk so fast in the presence of the person they were talking about, "well, at least he gets to participate though," Norma noticed the way Jay was looking at her. "He's standing right behind we isn't he?" Norma asked.

Jay just nodded, and the mighty lightening fell on Norma's head, "oww..."

Somewhere a bit further from the plaza, Harriet had a bad feeling that she shouldn't have told Norma all those things about her dad being in the shower...

"So Jay, did you pick a song you'd like to sing?" Chloe came out from the crowd of people, followed by Senel and Shirley.

"Yes," Jay nodded. "But singing was technically not out of choice..." Jay glared at Moses.

"Well, tell me the song so I can get it set up for you," Senel pulled out a pen and a notebook.

Jay whispered something to him, "what! Are you serious?" everyone saw Senel's shocked face and Jay nodding. "Okay then..."

Senel walked back stage and they heard quite a bit of noise coming from there... "alright, everything is set up and ready to go!"

The Bantam Bouncers took that as their cue and called out to the people waiting to get in, "ladies and gentlemen! We now announce this Karaoke Fest open!"

The town's people cheered and began filing into the plaza, they were in awe of the changes in the plaza. The Bantam Bouncers appeared on the stage, "our first number will be by Norma Beatty, singing "Freckles" by Rurouni Kenshin!"

its the English version of Sobakasu, but I couldn't find the artist for this song...

Everyone cheered in the audience, Norma appeared on the stage and the song began...

_I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,_

_Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you,_

_It's heavy, the love that I would share for you,_

_But it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube._

_Now the little pain sitting in my heart,_

_Has shrunk in a bit but it really does hurt me now._

_Those silly horoscopes, I_

_Guess I can't trust them after all..._

She suddenly looks at Moses, and smiled.

_If we could get further away,_

_I wonder what it would be like...?_

_Yay!_

_I'd be so happy,_

_Inside my heart..._

Norma placed one hand over her chest and one outstretched towards Moses, he would have taken her hand if she didn't pull it away.

_All the memories, I have are beautiful in my mind,_

_But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul._

_And tonight I thought, I'd be just sitting in my sorrow._

_And now I must wonder why,_

_What did it really mean to you?_

_I just can't see it anymore!_

_I just can't see it anymore..._

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oohhhh..._

Norma bowed and everyone clapped, especially Moses, since he was the one being played with during her performance, he applauded and dog-whistled to her. Norma grinned, "thank you! Thank you! You're all too kind..."

She walked off the stage still blowing kisses to the crowd, "anyway, next up is Moses and the Fun Bunch! It's not exactly karaoke, but it's still a band! Lets hear it for them and their song, We Are Family, by Sister Sledge!"

The crowd hooted and cheered them on, Senel was on the guitar, Will was on percussion, Chloe, Shirley and Grune were singing the chorus with the lead, and Moses was on lead.

A familiar beat started,

(Chloe, Shirley, Grune)_  
We are family,  
I got all my sisters with me!  
We are family,  
Get up everybody and sing...  
_

The three girls sang and danced...

_(Moses)_

_Ev'ryone can see we're together,  
As we walk on by.  
(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather,  
I won't tell no lie.  
(ALL!) all of the people around us they say,  
Can they be that close?  
Just let me state for the record,  
We're giving love in a family dose!  
_

Everyone cheered Moses on as he sang by himself...

(Chloe, Shirley, Grune)

_We are family,  
I got all my sisters with me!  
We are family,  
Get up everybody and sing...  
_

(Everyone, except Moses and Will)

_We are family,  
I got all my sisters with me!  
We are family,  
Get up everybody and sing...  
_

Everyone except Moses and Will sang, and the audience were no longer sitting and were dancing along to the music...

(Moses)

_Living life is fun and we've just begun,  
To get our share of the world's delights.  
(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future,  
And our goal's in sight.  
(WE!) no we don't get depressed,  
Here's what we call our golden rule:  
Have faith in you and the things you do,  
You won't go wrong,  
This is our family Jewel!  
_

Moses did his dance as well as singing and got the crowd going even more...

(Everyone)

_We are family,  
I got all my sisters with me!  
We are family,  
Get up everybody and sing...  
_

Literally everyone sang, including Will, but little did he know that his microphone wasn't turned on...

Everyone cheered as they all bowed, "Yea Moses!" Csaba's voice could be heard as well as the other bandits that Moses brought along.

"Go Moses!" Norma was also cheering with the bandits, and was screaming like a love crazed fan girl. She would've ran onto the stage and gave them all high fives but she decided against it, since Will was there and she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible, after what happened a little while ago...

"Alrighty! And now for our final performer, Jay!" Curtis announced.

Everyone was cheering for Jay, as he slowly made his way onto the stage, feeling humiliated already, "He's going to be singing..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahaha! I'm not gonna tell you until the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed that!

Now Backstage with the Fun Bunch!

Norma: Oh yea! That was fun!

Grune: Yup that was definitely a lot of fun!

Moses: Yeehaw! I so win this contest!

Jay: sigh, I still have to let this predicament drag on because of the authoress... You'd better not make me sing any stupid songs!

Me: It's okay, it's a normal song, unless you want to sing a song by... hmm, lets see, how about a song by Britney Spears?

Jay: O.o NOOOO! Please, anything but her, I'll do anything!

Me: Anything?

Jay: I have a bad feeling about this...

Me: I want to see you give your big brother a hug!

Jay: What? Is that it?

Moses: Oh yea, I get a hug from my little bro!

Jay: Oh, you meant that one! Nooo! I'd rather sing the song!

Me: Too late! Either that or eat Harriet's food!

Jay: Give me the food...

Harriet: I didn't think you'd ever ask.

Jay: takes a bite... swallows hard... alright, am I still alive?

Me: Yup

_Alright, that should be good enough for one day... Hope you enjoyed that!_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**Oh yeah! I finally get to make Jay sing! This is going to be interesting...

And thanks to:

**Samurai Ryo**

KawaiiNekoLover 

For his review on Chapter 2!

Chapter 3 

_**Previously...**_

"Alrighty! And now for our final performer, Jay!" Curtis announced.

Everyone was cheering for Jay, as he slowly made his way onto the stage, feeling humiliated already, "He's going to be singing..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's going to be singing, 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan!" Curtis announced, and everyone looked around and murmured before starting to cheer.

"_Alright Jay... You can do this..._" He heard the beats to his song and took in a deep breath,

_  
Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
_

His friends suddenly looked shocked, as they looked at each other...   
_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
_  
Moses looked up at him and suddenly felt bad for him... _  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_ The Oresorens pulled out a lighter from nowhere and waved it around...__

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
  
Everyone saw the Oresoren and copied them... _  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
_  
Everyone felt something sting their hearts... _  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Everyone cheered and applauded for him and as he came down from the stage, his friends surrounded him and he felt rather confused. He no longer felt humiliated because the song seemed to reflect how he felt a long time ago.

"Wow, Jay, that was great!" Senel was still gaping at him.

"Umm...thanks?" Jay scratched the back of his head.

"That song seemed so true to you," Shirley added. "After what you went through with Solon I mean."

"I guess so," Jay nodded. "That was why I chose this song."

Moses was grinning at him, "hey, great job, Jay! I never knew you had it in you!"

Jay returned the grin, "yea, and if it hadn't been for you, I don't think I would've been able to find a song that suited me so much!"

"Hehe, so you ain't gonna kill me for this, right?" Moses asked sheepishly.

"...well, just this once, I'll let you off with a...thanks," Jay offered a hand and Moses took it without hesitation.

"Finally, you appreciate somethin' I do!" Moses said pulling Jay into an embrace.

"But THIS I do not!" Jay tried saying but his voice was muffled by Moses' chest. "Let go of me you stupid bandit! I said I would let you off just once, JUST ONCE, and this is twice!"

The End(?) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I finally finished one ToL story! I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it and I hope you read my other ToL stories too! Please R & R one last time!

And here's Backstage with the Fun Bunch!

Jay: Hey, I don't think that was too bad after all...

Me: Course not! I may be evil, but not evil enough to make you sing Britany Spears!

Jay: ...does that mean I ate Harriet's food for no reason at all!

Me: Well, no, at least you learned there are worse things than Britany Spears, in this world!

Jay: That may be true, but I singing won't kill me, and Harriet's food can kill just by smelling it!

Me: Singing won't kill you, huh?

stage appears out of nowhere, somebody's singing Britany Spears

Random person, throws a piano out the window at him.

Me: You were saying?

Jay: Never mind...

Well, that's it for this story! And thank you **KawaiiNekoLover **for giving me the idea of using this song! I think it really suits Jay after all he's been through.


End file.
